Gwendolyn
Gwendolyn is a one-time antagonist of ''3Below'', featured in the Part Two episode, "There's Something About Gwen (of Gorbon)". She is a Gorbonian bounty huntress spy for General Morando and the ex-girlfriend of Stuart. History Backstory In the past, Gwendolyn and Stuart were a couple, until she begins to show him her true colors as a man-eater. When Stuart decided to end the relationship, knowing Gorbonians's tendency to devour their ex, he ran away from her and his planet to Earth. 3Below (Part Two) Searching Her Former Love When Gwendolyn finds a new fiancé, she goes to Earth in search of Stuart since Gorbonians couldn't take a new mate without devouring the former one. Luckily, Stuart (unintentionally) loopholes her tendency by making her devour the pottery they made together, making it seem like she erased everything they've done together. She was also secretly working for General Morando assigned to localize Krel and Aja. Physical Appearance Gwendolyn is an alien of enormous size, even greater than Varvatos or even a Krubera. She has four eyes, four small legs, purple skin with blue lines and a yellow mark on her forehead. She also wears a silver armor with red markings Personality At first, Gwendolyn was shown to be a romantic, caring Gorbonian while she dated Stuart. However, as their romance progressed, she began to show her true colors: as carnivorous man-eater. As a Gorbonian, it is her nature that if she finds new love, she must devour her former one, like she tried to do to Stuart so she can be with Theodore of Territora. She is also extremely persistent as she follows Stuart everywhere and won't leave him alone. She has also shown a sassy side after she devoured the pottery she and Stuart made together. However, it's also revealed that she's worse than a man-eater: she was a bounty huntress spy for Morando all along, assigned to localize the royal children and alert Morando of their activities. Powers & Abilities Powers * Gorbonian Physiology: As a Gorbonian, Gwendolyn is much more stronger than an Akiridion. ** Superhuman Strength: She has shown to be strong enough to overcome Varvatos, who possesses tremendous strength himself. Abilities * Martial Arts: As a trained bounty huntress, Gwendolyn is a skilled combatant. Weaknesses Equipment * Body Armor: Gwendolyn wears armor to protect herself from damage. Relationships Stuart Stuart is Gwendolyn's ex-boyfriend. When Stuart came to realize that Gwendolyn was a man-eating monster, he leaves her, which causes her to resent him. When she finds him on Earth, she tries to kill him so she can mate with her new fiancé. It's unknown if they are now on neutral terms, but not likely since she's soon revealed to be one of Morando's bounty hunters sent to spy on the royals and their friends on Earth. Theodore of Territorra Theodore is Gwendolyn's unseen fiancé. She finds Stuart on Earth and tries to eat him in order to become his mate. Aja and Krel Tarron At first, it seemed like Gwendolyn had a mutual relationship with the royal children when she first meets them through Stuart, wanting to "grab a bite" with him. However, they immediately became strained when she reveals herself to truly be a monster and they stop her from doing so. It's unknown if they're at least on neutral terms (in the Tarrons' views). However, in the end, it is revealed that Gwendolyn was a bounty hunter sent by Morando to localize the Tarron siblings. This likely implies that she cares nothing for the Tarrons and merely saw them as nothing more than targets. Varvatos Vex Gwendolyn and Varvatos don't interact much, but when Gwendolyn prepares to eat Stuart, he was quick to stop her. It's unknown if they're at least on neutral terms or if he's aware that she's a bounty huntress. General Morando At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Gwendolyn was working for Morando all along, localizing the royal children and reporting directly to him. Quotes Main article: Gwendolyn/Quotes Episode Appearances Trivia *Gwendolyn is the only named alien bounty hunter that is still alive at the end of 3Below. Gallery Category:Villains Category:3 Below Characters Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Females